Suave silencio
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Keith/Cis. Post-series. Cuando lo envían a revisar el laboratorio de Rotwang, Keith se encuentra con alguien muy especial para él. Y tendrá que defenderla y aceptarla tal y como es: un robot.
1. Alegre de que no sea cierto

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Alegre de que no sea cierto.

* * *

><p>—Te prometo que regresaré pronto, no te muevas de aquí —Keith murmuró las palabras por lo bajo, absorto en sus pensamientos, que lo llevaban una y otra vez al mismo momento, apenas una hora antes. No podía creérselo y su inconsciente pensaba que quizás reviviendo el diálogo en su cabeza eso lo haría más real, más tangible, tanto como el cosquilleo que danzaba en las palmas de sus manos, el sudor que le pegaba el pelo a la frente y la sonrisa enorme adornando sus facciones, únicas pruebas y mucho mejores, de la realidad.<p>

La sensación no lo abandonaba, una especie de vértigo, un hueco en el estómago, las ganas de reír. Sin embargo, tenía que mantener la compostura, no sólo porque peligraba el secreto que lo hacía tan feliz, sino también porque estaba a punto de ver al alcalde de Sternbild y él querría ver a un héroe serio y comprometido con su trabajo, alguien en quien pudiera confiar. ¡Ah, pero costaba tanto trabajo!

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del hombre y respiró hondo tres veces, tratando de recomponer su semblante, aunque muchos opinaban que era imposible que Keith Goodman no tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro, similar al de un infante, en toda su ingenua simplicidad. Cuando logró su cometido, tocó la puerta con los nudillos dos veces y esperó pacientemente, tratando de que sus pensamientos no divagaran, mucho menos que el secreto, su secreto, se asomara por los pozos profundos que eran sus ojos.

El alcalde lo esperaba cómodamente sentado sobre su silla preferida de cuero negro, con un semblante que le indicaba que estaría muy feliz de escucharlo y luego irse directamente a casa, con su esposa, su hijo y su cómoda cama.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó Keith y la sonrisa lo traicionó de inmediato.

—Buenas noches, Sky High, ¿cómo ha ido la misión? —con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se sentara, luego le ofreció una copa de vino que el héroe declinó con una disculpa nerviosa.

—Ha... Ha ido bien, señor —cualquiera que conociera perfectamente a Keith Goodman se habría dado cuenta de que mentía, o al menos parcialmente, pues nunca había vacilación en su voz, siempre alegre, potente, joven—. He registrado el laboratorio y no hay ningún peligro potencial para los equipos policiacos, aunque si usted gusta, me encantaría ayudar de nuevo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, distraido pero visiblemente aliviado de escuchar las buenas nuevas. El asunto del laboratorio de Rotwang, aquél cretino que había ayudado a Maverick a sembrar el caos en la ciudad, lo había mantenido despierto durante incontables noches, una tras otra desde la muerte del hombre, ideando teorías cada vez más descabelladas, desde potenciales bombas atómicas escondidas bajo la superficie de la ciudad hasta cientos de androides contra los cuales no podrían luchar; pero escuchar al héroe más confiable y sin duda, el más honesto de todos los que tenía, le hizo sentir más liviano, tanto que supo que llegando a casa se hundiría en el colchón y dormiría plácidamente. En ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que el héroe, aquél en el que tanto confiaba y que era mucho más joven que él, le estuviera mintiendo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo desconfiar de esa sonrisa sincera, siempre dispuesta para ayudar a cualquiera?

No obstante, la historia de Keith era diferente a la que le estaba contado, al menos en cierto sentido. No había encontrado explosivos ni armas nucleares en el laboratorio del extraño científico, situado a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de unos vertederos de basura, pero dentro de las cápsulas de colores que adornaban las paredes del lugar, rodeado de cables y el zumbido de las computadores, un tesoro mucho más importante lo esperaba. Un tesoro que podría convertirse en una arma potencial en manos enemigas y sin duda, una amenaza para Sternbild. Algo que debía ser destruido, pero que Keith no podía permitirse perder.

Cis. El recuerdo de las letras doradas sobre la cápsula blanca, similar a un gran escaparate, cruzó bajo sus párpados mientras daba su informe al alcalde, omitiendo el importante detalle de que había encontrado a un androide en un contenedor con ese nombre, plácidamente dormido, o al menos eso parecía, pues la inscripción en los tableros del mando en realidad indicaba que estaba apagada. Apagada, como muerta. Cis. Un androide según los informes que encontró desperdigados por las mesas, que hablaban de todo tipo de reparaciones, de piezas nuevas y la base de datos atrofiada. Un androide y a la vez, una humana. Algo que no estaba escrito en el papel, lleno de cifras, cálculos indescifrables y nombres extraños que después tuvo que destruir. Algo que Keith sabía con tan sólo recordar, regresar a los días en que solían reunirse en el parque de la ciudad para observar la luz del sol muriendo en el horizonte, en los ojos de Cis, en su cabello que a veces parecía plateado.

No una potencial amenaza, sino más bien una víctima. Pero nadie iba a creerle, no después del incidente de Maverick. Nadie iba a creerle, ni a abogar por Cis, ni asalvarla de la oscuridad. Nadie la comprendería y sería destruida, tal vez antes empleada como arma de guerra. Muerta, muerta. Muerta incluso antes de morir en realidad, aislada de todos, de él. Keith no podía permitírselo, nunca había desobedecido órdenes, pero en cuanto la vio su cerebro pareció desconectarse y sus impulsos lo dominaron, lo obligaron, como en una rápida sucesión de imágenes a sacarla de la cápsula, envolverla en sus brazos, buscar el botón de encendido y hacer una promesa.

Formuló su promesa, esa y muchas otras mientras se dirigía a casa antes de visitar al alcalde, con ella en brazos, el vestido blanco siendo agitado en todas direcciones por el viento, como si éste tratara de arrebatársela, como si éste tratara de hacer lo correcto. Pero en ningún momento la soltó, en ningún momento dejó ir su frágil cuerpo, pesado pero esbelto, ni siquiera cuando ella le demandó que la soltara, que estaría bien por su cuenta. ¿Y qué si era un robot? ¿Y qué si eso la hacía siempre estar bien? Keith la quería, la quería todas las tardes mientras se sentaba a esperar en la banca del parque, la quería incluso cuando John se enojaba tras varias horas de espera, la quería aunque nunca se presentara, la quería aunque no fuera humana. No iba a dejarla ir. No ahora que había regresado, no ahora que no la sabía indiferente, enojada o lejos, lejos con otro. No, nunca.

—Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo, Sky High, ¡felicidades! ¡Sin ti la ciudad no sería segura! ¡Sigue así! ¿De acuerdo? —Keith no se dio cuenta de que su relato había terminado hasta que el alcalde le estrechó la mano y lo despidió con un gesto de la otra.

—Así lo haré, señor. ¡Muchas gracias y de nuevo, muchas gracias! —se sentía un tanto culpable por mentir, pero no encontraba otra manera. Él les demostraría que Cis era buena. En ese sentido, su gratitud era la primera verdad completa que había dicho desde que había llegado a la habitación, pero pronto eso cambiaría. Pronto, cuando enseñara a Cis a andar por el mundo. Cuando enseñara al mundo a comprender a Cis—. Buenas noches.

No esperó respuesta, se apresuró como un vendaval por la puerta y nada más estuvo fuera, se encaminó hacia la terraza para echar a volar. Esa noche no sólo lo esperaba John en casa, sino también Cis, su nueva vida y no quería perderse ni un sólo momento de ella.


	2. Distante y dolorosa

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Distante y dolorosa.

* * *

><p>A la dependienta de la Floristería de Sternbild le sorprende el hecho de volver a ver a Keith Goodman tras largos meses de ausencia y su sorpresa es grata cuando se da cuenta de que regresa con una sonrisa en los labios, tan pura y tan sincera como la primera vez que llegó a su local, pidiéndole un ramo de rosas. Esa sonrisa se había ido desvaneciendo conforme pasaron los días y las semanas, todas bajo la misma rutina, en la cual el animado joven se llevaba una docena de rosas rojas, le dedicaba una sonrisa y un cumplido y echaba a correr en dirección desconocida; la mujer había supuesto que algo había salido mal con las conquistas del joven (¿pero qué? ¿quién sería capaz de desdeñar a semejante joven, tan adorable?) y que había desistido cuando dejó de comprar, pero el volver a verlo, volver a envolver en papel celofán sus rosas rojas y volver a escuchar sus cumplidos amables, le hizo pensar que de alguna manera todo se había arreglado, trayendo por fin para el hombre y su animado perro, un final feliz.<p>

Pero lejos está de comprenderlo todo y Keith no quiere explicárselo (es más, quizás ni siquiera él mismo quiere pensar en ello), sólo se limita a saludarla como de costumbre antes de dirigirse a su apartamento con John guiando sus pasos, en una carrera que ya es más que conocida entre los habitantes del vecindario, que suelen saludar al héroe con un gesto de la mano al pasar. Es complicado, piensa el héroe mientras espera pacientemente en el ascensor, moviéndose al ritmo de la música de fondo, suave y animada. Es complicado explicar la existencia de Cis, es complicado explicar lo que siente por ella y lo que trata de hacer en sus tiempos libres, que son escasos, pero no por eso menos productivos, pero aún así confía en que llegará el día en que podrá presentársela a la amable señora de la Floristería, a sus amigos, a sus padres, a todos. Sólo le falta un poco más de tiempo, de paciencia y de amor.

Abre la puerta y John salta dentro del apartamento con alegría, soltándose de su agarre al instante para ir a instalarse sobre el sofá que está en la sala, frente al televisor encendido, que a su vez, le indica la posición de Cis. Algo nervioso, Keith cierra la puerta y pone sus víveres en sus respectivos lugares antes de dirigirse hacia ella, con el corazón en un puño y el rostro cubierto de sudor, no debería de sentirse tan avergonzado cuando ya ha convivido con ella durante algunas semanas, no debería pero no puede evitarlo, siempre ha sido algo obtuso en cuestiones del corazón.

Revisa el reloj de pared cuando entra a la sala de estar y éste le anuncia que le queda una hora escasa para comer y tomar una ducha antes de hacer la ronda nocturna en HEROtv, hora que no planea desaprovechar y que le infunde valor para sentarse al lado de Cis, que con sus ojos azules observa en la pantalla las maravillas de la naturaleza australiana, millones de tonos verdes y vibrantes azules acompañados por los cantos de los pájaros que la tienen absorta, casi se podría decir que fascinada (o al menos eso quiere ver él en sus facciones impasibles, calmadas) con lo que hay al otro lado del televisor. Sin embargo, al sentir el peso de Keith a su lado y como ya es costumbre aprendida gracias a él, la mujer robótica murmura un "buenas noches" antes de seguir mirando la fauna y flora de Australia, ignorante de que el hombre a su lado parece estremecerse como un bote en altamar.

—Hola, ¿cómo has estado hoy? —a pesar de que no se separan por periodos de tiempo muy largos, salvo cuando van a dormir, cada uno en una habitación diferente, a Keith le gusta oír las respuestas de ella, conscisas y breves, pero suficientes para que él pueda llenar los huecos con su imaginación.

—Bien —dice ella y no se puede esperar nada más de alguien que no sale del apartamento y se pasa el día entero mirando canales educativos, sin embargo, Keith no puede necesitar nada más. Se repite que paso a paso es mejor y sonríe ante su respuesta, antes de enseñarle el ramo de rosas.

—Son para ti —afirma y el rojo de los pétalos no tiene nada que envidiarle a su rostro, que está a una prudente distancia del de ella y que aún así, siente demasiado cerca.

Cis las toma entre sus brazos pálidos y las observa con sus ojos apagados, antes de dejarlas por la paz, como si no significaran nada para ella. Murmura un escueto "gracias" antes de seguir con su programa, pero de alguna manera su semblante le parece diferente, como si hubiese tomado un matiz de curiosidad al ver las flores, como si hubiese impregnado en sí misma (en su base de datos) toda la información sobre éstas. A Keith no le importa en realidad, le hace feliz el sólo hecho de poder entregárselas y los escasos segundos en que pudo apreciar cómo Cis las observaba, rojas como sangre entre sus brazos, vida derramándose contra el pálido tono de su piel. Por último, Keith decide una cosa, antes de levantarse para hacerse algo de comer y dar de comer a John también, que parece ansioso: que quizás ella es más bonita que las rosas mismas, que quizás ella lo es todo para él.


	3. Te pareces a la palabra melancolía

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Te pareces a la palabra melancolía.

* * *

><p>Cocinar es una de las muchas actividades favoritas de Keith, que se acerca bastante a su trabajo como héroe y a sus paseos con John por las tardes, le gusta mucho porque puede ser creativo en ese aspecto, jugar con los colores y los sabores y también, de cuando en cuando, compartir con algunas personas los extravagantes platos que logra tras pensarlo un poco, pues valen para él mucho más las sonrisas o las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos que los ingredientes usados o el tiempo pasado en la cocina. Sin embargo, una noche después de trabajar, cuando regresa a casa con todas las ganas de hacerse un buen bocadillo, por primera vez desde que vive solo, se siente un tanto dudoso mientras lava las verduras que va a cocinar y saca la carne de su empaque, jugosa y brillante a la luz artificial de sus focos ahorradores de energía. Y esto se debe principalmente a que Cis está con él en la cocina, recargada sobre la mesa, mirándolo con atención.<p>

Normalmente Cis se mantiene al margen mientras él hace de comer, Keith siempre puede ver su figura por la puerta entreabierta, blanco sobre blanco, un fantasma en el sillón. Pero esa noche al parecer la mujer ha decidido seguirlo a la cocina, movida por algo que él no sabe explicar, para admirar sus labores. Quizás porque nunca le ha puesto un programa de cocina le ha dado curiosidad el saber qué tanto hace Keith cuando se encierra en la pequeña habitación, canturreando de vez en cuando, quizás simplemente lo siguió sin ninguna idea en mente. No está seguro y no se detiene demasiado a pensarlo, le tiemblan las manos mientras pone las verduras en una tabla para cortar y empieza a picar las zanahorias en trozos pequeños, precisos, ante su atenta mirada.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta ella, sin despegar la vista de la trayectoria que hacen las manos de Keith, mucho menos eficiente que de costumbre. No hay ningún matiz en su voz mientras lo cuestiona y más parece una estatua en medio de su cocina que la mujer de la cual se ha enamorado.

—Cortando zanahorias para hacer un curry, es delicioso, ¿sabías? Origami me pasó la receta —Cis no hace ningún ademán de saber qué es un curry o de interesarse más por el tal Origami, que en su base de datos no es más que una técnica de papel japonés, pero su vista sigue fija en los curiosos trozos de verdura naranja, que parecen exudar una vida extraña y un olor aún más extraño. Al darse cuenta de esto, Keith sonríe, convencido de sus progresos, mínimos pero significativos—. ¿Quieres probar?

—¿Cómo? —dice ella, intrigada aunque de nuevo, su voz no tenga ningún matiz.

Keith le enseña tomando un pequeño trozo entre sus manos y llevándoselo a la boca, para masticarlo después con gusto y luego hacerlo desaparecer, como por arte de magia, le parece a Cis, tras haber entrado a su boca. Con cierta incredulidad, la mujer robótica lo imita, pero dado que su cuerpo no está construido como el de un humano, la operación de tragar queda obsoleta y sigue masticando hasta que no queda nada salvo una plasta extraña en el interior de su boca. Keith sabe que no puede esperar nada más que eso, ya había tratado el tema de la comida desde el primer día en que la llevó a su casa, obteniendo los mismos resultados, pero nunca dejaba de ser un optimista, nunca escatimaba ningún esfuerzo en ayudarla, en hacerla aprender algo nuevo, si es que era posible.

Tras ayudarla a limpiarse la zanahoria, que termina en el cesto de basura bien asegurada, Keith sigue con su tarea, sin perder los ánimos. Nunca los pierde, si lo hace, ¿qué clase de héroe sería?

—¿Sabe bien? —mientras vierte la zanahoria en el recipiente correspondiente, se atreve a hacerle dicha pregunta, pues antes había temido ser inoportuno con sus cuestionamientos, poco delicado considerando que ya de por sí había diferencias entre humanos y no humanos.

—Bien —repite Cis y de nuevo parece absorta al ver que ahora el hombre corta algo que, según vio en televisión, es llamado cebolla.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —Keith le ofrece el cuchillo con una sonrisa y se hace un lado, para dejarle espacio, para su sorpresa la mujer asiente y tras colocarse a su lado, imita a la perfección los movimientos que ha aprendido con tan sólo mirarlo, así como ha aprendido miles de cosas con tan sólo mirar televisión. Sus cortes son finos y certeros, y cada verdura que él le pone enfrente, tras enseñarle, es cortada a la perfección, lo cual reafirma las esperanzas del héroe de que todos puedan aceptarla, verla como alguien indefenso, sujeta sólo al conocimiento que los humanos quieran darle, sujeta sólo a lo que él pueda enseñarle. Y él, por supuesto, no planea mostrarle el mal, sino el amor, la compasión, las cosas hermosas que rodean su vida. Keith sonríe, no se da cuenta de que, mientras la observa y hacen la comida juntos, sus manos han dejado de temblar.


	4. Me gustas cuando callas

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Me gustas cuando callas.

* * *

><p>Las calles resultan coloridas y nuevas incluso para él, que las ha recorrido millares de veces desde que llegó a Sternbild. Keith supone que esto se debe a que ahora tiene compañía y el mundo se desdibuja desde otra perspectiva mientras trata de enseñárselo a Cis, quien camina a su lado, sólo volteando a ver alguna cosa si él se la señala. Aún así, el paseo resulta agradable y John parece tan entusiasmado como siempre, pues no deja de tirar del collar que lleva puesto, como si él también quisiera mostrarle todo en la ciudad a Cis, quien siempre confinada en casa de Keith y anteriormente en el laboratorio de Rotwang, sólo conoce el mundo exterior por medio de imágenes en una pantalla o datos fríos en su sistema.<p>

Por varias preguntas que le ha hecho, Keith sabe que la mujer no recuerda su primer encuentro en el parque, mucho menos los colores dorados y naranjas del sol al atardecer ni los consejos que sirvieron para atrapar su corazón; pero eso sólo lo hace más divertido para él, pues podrá enseñarle el lugar, las flores, las risas de los niños y el sol muriendo en el horizonte, como si fuera la primera vez, como la continuación perfecta a su historia.

Tras doblar una esquina, la tienda de conveniencia donde siempre suele comprar el hombre aparece ante ellos, con su vibrante selección de colores, carteles por todos lados y el olor a café impregnando el aire vespertino. Emocionado de que sea la primera vez que van de compras juntos y esperando tampoco sea la última, Keith conduce a su silenciosa compañera hasta el lugar, en donde escoge todos los ingredientes para hacer hamburguesas esa noche y piensa, no sin cierta alegría, en que tendrá que enseñarle otra manera de cocinar antes de que lo corte todo, fino, pero no muy de hamburguesa.

El dependiente los mira con curiosidad y durante un instante, Keith siente ganas de presentarla, de decirle al mundo, empezando por ese amable muchacho que siempre trae audífonos puestos, que Cis está a su lado y así se quedará, se oponga quien se oponga. Sin embargo, logra contenerse, también gracias a la ayuda de Cis, quien no hace ningún comentario pero mira los productos en la caja registradora de envoltorios de colores con atenta curiosidad, causando que se olvide del chico hasta el momento en que éste, con una voz un tanto irritada, le devuelve el cambio tras varios intentos por llamar su atención.

Keith da el día por terminado cuando se da cuenta de que llevan todo lo necesario para pasar una velada divertida al hacer de comer y posteriormente ver televisión mientras comen lo que han preparado, sin embargo, en su camino se encuentra de pronto (como si hubiera olvidado que está ahí) con la Floristería, los recuerdos, la puesta de sol... Y temeroso aún de tomar la mano de su acompañante, decide guiarla con unas cuantas palabras hacia el lugar, donde pretende al menos presentarla a la anciana que atiende, la persona que, de alguna manera, siente ayudó a consumar su relación.

—¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes, señora! —ambas figuras, tanto Keith como Cis, hacen incursión en el local, donde una luz artificial parece robarle vida a las flores. La mujer sonríe al observarlos, parece tan curiosa como el joven dependiente de la tienda y también aliviada, aunque Keith no sabe muy bien por qué—. ¿Podría darme un ramo de rosas, por favor?

—¡Enseguida, querido! —la mujer pone manos a la obra sin perder de vista a la pareja, que anda de un lado para otro, él solícito de explicarle los nombres de las flores a la chica, que parece ausente y aún así, etérea en su pálida belleza—. Listo, aquí tienes.

—¡Gracias! —dice él y tras pagarle deposita las flores en los brazos de la chica que hacen juego con su vestido rojo. Él sonríe, aunque ella no le devuelve el gesto y aún así, parece haber cierta conexión entre ellos que la mujer no puede explicar. Bueno, qué puede saber ella de los amores modernos, ¿verdad? Con tal de que el chico sea feliz...—. ¡Y de nuevo, muchas gracias! —se despide el rubio mientras salen del lugar, cargados con todo tipo de cosas, como si fueran una pareja de casados. La idea la hace soltar una pequeña risita.

—La próxima vez deberías de darle un anillo, chico —sugiere la anciana, pues se ha dado cuenta, por la manera en que la trata, de que el joven es tímido y ella distante, cosa que podría acabar mal—. ¡Es más caro que las rosas, pero hace maravillas!

Mientras Keith se detiene a darle las gracias (y de nuevo, las gracias), nadie se da cuenta de que, del otro lado de la calle, una figura se ha quedado paralizada con tan sólo mirarlos, un héroe que vio a ese mismo robot y peleó contra el sin poder destruirlo, sin poder creerlo, ¿no había muerto el robot y con él la investigación de sus padres? Si el mismo Keith la había destruído, ¿por qué estaba ahí y precisamente con él?


	5. Y mi voz no te alcanza

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Y mi voz no te alcanza.

* * *

><p>Hay varios monitores en la habitación con signos y fórmulas incomprensibles, que sólo consiguen que Keith se ponga aún más nervioso mientras espera. No le duele haberse ganado una reprimenda y la mirada desaprobatoria del Alcalde cuando le dijo que había roto su confianza y que podía considerarse afortunado si nada malo había sucedido aún, le duele el que le hayan arrebatado a Cis de las manos, cuando ya la creía tan segura y tan suya, tan parte de su mundo. Sin embargo, tampoco puede culpar a Barnaby de informarle a los altos mandos, él habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese pensado que peligraba el bienestar de la ciudad; aún así, es dolorosa la espera y los extraños aparatos que el Doctor Saitou tiene en su laboratorio le hacen pensar en escenarios horribles, en donde ella nunca regresa, en donde ella es destruida, sin la menor oportunidad.<p>

—No te preocupes —le dice Saitou, cuando entra por unos papeles llenos de términos incomprensibles que tienen el nombre de Cis tatuado en la parte superior—. No le haremos daño. Es un modelo muy avanzado de ingeniería y sería una lástima perderlo.

Keith se traga sus palabras mientras lo ve salir, ni siquiera se molesta en puntualizarse que ha dejado la puerta entreabierta. No sabe si se siente triste o enojado por lo sucedido, por comentarios como ése, que sólo tildan a Cis de modelo de ingeniería súper-avanzado, lo único que quiere es llevarla a casa, aún si nunca le permiten "dejarla salir" de nuevo, si puede mantenerla a su lado, si puede ser el único que aprecie que es más que metal y una base de datos, estará contento. Y por los murmullos que se escuchan, filtrados gracias a la puerta entreabierta, cabe una posibilidad de que así sea.

—No es el mismo modelo con el que peleaste, Barnaby-san —se oye puntualizar a Saitou, sus palabras aún si no hubiesen estado amplificadas por un altavoz, habrían logrado llegar hasta Keith por su creencia en que todo estaría bien, su testarudez en que todo debía estar bien—. Debo decir que es probable que Rotwang haya reconstruído a su androide o bien, creado otro basado en el mismo modelo, nunca lo sabremos, pero definitivamente no es con el que tú luchaste. Debes de estar aliviado.

—¿Aún así... no es peligrosa para la ciudad? —Barnaby no parece del todo seguro, pero a la vez tampoco quiere creer que un diseño de sus padres pueda hacerle daño a alguien, ellos, que lo dieron todo por hacer un bien a la ciudad.

—Me parece que no —Keith casi tiene ganas de ir a abrazar al Doctor Saitou, pero se contiene, mientras relaja los músculos, que no se había dado cuenta antes estaban en tensión. Una imagen de Cis aparece de pronto en la pantalla más cercana, conectada a cientos de cables y máquinas, pero aparentemente tranquila, indiferente a todo ese ambiente hostil, un indicio más de que quizás las cosas no saldrán tan mal para ellos—. Sky High le ha estado enseñando muchas cosas y ella aprende sólo lo que su dueño quiere, en este caso, dudo mucho que Sky High le enseñe a matar, podemos estar seguros de que no sufrirá ninguna falla en su sistema, como en la última ocasión. Si ha vivido tanto tiempo con él sin causar un estropicio, es seguro que seguirá de este modo si vive en un ambiente libre de violencia.

—Me-me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Doctor Saitou. Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Sky High.

Sin embargo, Barnaby pospuso su disculpa para otra ocasión, pues sus pasos se alejaron y sólo quedó silencio, en el cual Keith se contentó con contemplar la figura de Cis en la pantalla, aparentemente tan lejana como lo había estado siempre.

—Nos dejarán intentarlo —murmura, mientras espera ahora sí pacientemente el momento de salir de ahí, de hacer hamburguesas y ver la televisión junto con John—. Nos dejarán intentarlo —repite cuando se la entregan, tan intacta y tan callada como siempre. Su vestido se mece sólo un poco cuando la abraza sin esperar que ella le corresponda, de algún modo se ha roto la barrera de su timidez, de algún modo, sabe que empieza una nueva etapa en su vida y en ella, ahora sí definitivamente, estará Cis.


	6. Y estás como distante

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Y estás como distante.

* * *

><p>El reloj da las siete de la tarde con un armonioso sonido, que resuena por la habitación ahora en silencio, dado que Cis ha apagado la televisión. La mujer se pone de pie con desenvoltura y decisión, el vestido blanco ondeando como si fuera una bandera de paz. Sus pasos armónicos hacen eco mientras se dirige hacia la cocina, más específicamente hacia un estante, donde Keith guarda el dinero que gana en su trabajo, sea cual sea éste, tampoco es que le importe. La mujer se pone de puntillas para alcanzar el contenedor de los billetes y mientras lo hace, John parece cuestionarla con un ladrido potente a sus pies. Parece preguntarle, ¿dónde está Keith? ¿Dónde está mi amo? Pero ella no tiene ni se interesa por dar ninguna respuesta, mucho menos por el paradero del hombre que por tantos meses la ha ayudado a acoplarse al mundo. Tiene un horario que cumplir, después de todo, lo ha aprendido con el correr de los días y se le está haciendo tarde.<p>

A las siete, levantarse y tomar dinero, a las siete y diez salir de la casa con rumbo al mercado. Es miércoles, además, así que toca comprar arroz y carne. Sí, tiene todo planeado y grabado en el sistema para que así se lleve a cabo, esté o no Keith para acompañarla. Así pues, sin mostrar el menor signo de miedo o curiosidad, Cis camina por las calles, que se desdibujan ante ella como un mar de colores, personas y voces, decidida a llegar a su destino.

El dependiente de la tienda de conveniencia la mira con interés mal disimulado cuando la ve entrar al lugar y no se molesta en esconder cierto coqueteo cuando ella se presenta, tras algunos instantes bien contados en su reloj, con la carne, las verduras y el arroz en una mano.

—Hoy no te ha acompañado tu novio, ¿verdad? ¿Han tenido problemas? —el chico es sin duda menor que ella, pues su rostro está lleno de acné que empieza a desaparecer, pero eso no le quita los pocos escrúpulos y la sonrisa del rostro.

—No —responde Cis con voz monótona, mientras le tiende el monto exacto de dinero, que éste acepta no sin antes llevar a cabo el truco de rozar levemente su mano, que es extrañamente rígida, pero que no tiene nada de diferente a la de un humano, lo cual no la delata como un robot.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —el joven se entretiene con la transacción y luego mientras acomoda los víveres en una ruidosa bolsa de plástico.

—No lo sé —nunca se le ha hecho tarde, así que Cis no puede concebir su ausencia en términos lógicos, lo único que entiende es que no está a su lado para recibir el cambio que el chico le tiende, ni para quitarle la bolsa de las manos, alegando que es pesada para ella.

—Es una lástima que te haya dejado sola, linda, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

Cis se guarda el cambio y toma la bolsa, esperando que le sea arrebatada, pero Keith no está ahí y ella no puede concebir aún más cambios en su rutina. No puede imaginarse a otra figura caminando a su lado, otra voz que no sea la de él explicándole las cosas a su alrededor, mucho menos el tener que mirar hacia otro lado, cuando Keith es tan alto y el chico es tan bajo.

—No —responde tajantemente y sale del lugar, dejando al chico anonadado por su frialdad, pues el tiempo se ha trastocado y debería de estar ya frente a la Floristería, haciendo su siguiente mandado.

Sus pasos se vuelven un poco más rápidos mientras se dirige hacia el lugar, echando en falta a la figura que siempre camina a su lado y por supuesto, a John, quien en esos momentos también echa de menos su paseo nocturno y espera a Keith recostado en el sofá. Cuando alcanza la Floristería, tras haber acelerado su caminata sólo un poco, se da cuenta de que ha sincronizado bien su tiempo y puede detenerse, como cada día, a comprar rosas rojas, que siempre terminan en su regazo.

.

El reloj da las ocho y dos minutos cuando Cis se detiene frente a la puerta del apartamento donde vive desde hace varios meses. Dentro se escuchan ruidos frenéticos y el ladrido potente de John, cosa que de nuevo causa disonancia con lo que recuerda siempre sucede, el lugar en calma, la luz tenue y el próximo olor a comida.

Cuando abre la puerta, una figura (la figura que echó de menos mientras caminaba por las calles) le echa los brazos al cuello, medio sollozando y medio riendo, y puede identificar en la voz de Keith cierto alivio, que a su vez, asocia con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que te habías ido, se me hizo tarde en el trabajo y... —con decisión, Cis se las arregla para entrar al apartamento y se dirige hacia la cocina, ignorando el hecho de que Keith está destrozado de los nervios. El tiempo, siempre el tiempo, ya debería de tener el arroz en agua—. ¿Qué haces? —inquiere el rubio, cuando la sigue hasta el lugar, atónito de no ver ningún signo de daño.

—Lo siento —dice Cis, pues ha aprendido que esas palabras curan el rostro triste del hombre—. Estoy haciendo de cenar.

Keith la observa durante algunos segundos y gradualmente su rostro triste se desdibuja en uno alegre, con una sonrisa radiante, pues piensa que quizás haya operado un cambio grande en Cis, pues piensa que quizás ella quiso hacerle de cenar, pues piensa que quizás todo está encausándose hacia la normalidad.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Keith siempre cocina junto a ella y como no quiere trastocar más la rutina y como es de esperarse en todos los días...

—Sí.

La sonrisa de Keith se hace aún más grande, si es que eso es posible.


	7. Y me oyes desde lejos

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Y me oyes desde lejos.

* * *

><p>El tenue brillo de la luna se cuela entre nubes grises, como tratando de escapar en vano de su prisión. Keith la observa con una sonrisa que se desvanece, entre melancólica y feliz, ese extraño estado de ánimo que se ha hecho parte de su personalidad. Va a llover, lo huele en el aire y lo ve en la reacción de las personas, que se alejan a toda prisa para refugiarse en un lugar seguro, alejado de toda humedad. Quizás el debería de hacer lo mismo, no por su bien, pues le encanta la lluvia y a John también, pues implica salpicarlo a la hora de secarse, sino por Cis, la pálida figura a su lado, tan simple y tan serena como la luna escondida entre un cielo gris y tempestuoso.<p>

Nunca se ha atrevido a dejar que se moje y no está seguro de si la lluvia puede perjudicarla, pero tampoco sabe muy bien qué hacer. Una vez que se le mete una idea a la cabeza, es muy raro que Cis desista de ella y en este caso, no han terminado todavía la rutina de compras que llevan a cabo diariamente, lo cual sin duda molestaría a la mujer si se interrumpiera. Y sólo por un poco de lluvia.

—Está a punto de llover, ¿quieres que regresemos a casa? —los sábados normalmente dan un paseo mucho más largo, con las bolsas de comida bajo el brazo de Keith y John varios metros más adelante, hasta el parque y de regreso a casa, para preparar la comida y ver televisión, a menos claro que surja algún problema en la ciudad, lo cual no impide que Cis prosiga con la rutina aunque Keith esté ausente salvando gente.

—No —responde Cis y Keith sonríe pues ya se lo esperaba, como se espera la lluvia que parece acumularse en una masa densa a su alrededor, cálida.

Él la sigue mientras caminan, todavía dudoso y preocupado por lo que pueda suceder y no caminan más de diez metros cuando la anunciada tormenta se desata, primero como gotitas molestas e insonoras contra el asfalto y posteriormente como una sinfonía monótona y rítmica acompañada de gruesos goterones, que le resbalan por el rostro como si fueran lágrimas. En escasos segundos sus ropas quedan empapadas, el vestido se pega a su cuerpo y las bolsas con provisiones amenazan con romperse, entre la neblina y lo borroso de la lluvia, el rostro de Cis parece el de un fantasma, lejano de la naturaleza humana, casi divino y esto hace que el corazón de Keith se encoja, porque de pronto es presa de una gran verdad.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —dice y sin tomar en cuenta su opinión por primera vez, la toma del brazo para dirigirse, haciendo malabares en el proceso pues también lleva la correa de John en la mano, hacia un lugar seco, preferiblemente su casa. Cis no responde, parece absorta en la lluvia, observa el cielo donde la luna ha desaparecido por completo, deshace con los dedos las gotas que llega a atrapar con su extraordinaria precisión.

—No quiero irme —replica ella, pero aún así Keith no le hace caso y consigue llevarla al abrigo de una tienda de conveniencia, por lo menos hasta que termine de llover, pues su apartamento queda demasiado lejos. Al principio, la mujer resiente el cambio, mirando de un lado hacia otro, segura de que eso no es lo que debería de estar haciendo, pero después se detiene, de nuevo absorta en la lluvia, para sacar su brazo robótico fuera de la protección de la lona que cubre la entrada y atrapar nuevas gotas de agua entre los dedos, aquél fenómeno que ya había visto en televisión, lluvia, lluvia—. ¿El próximo viernes habrá lluvia?

Al preguntarle, se voltea a mirarlo, cosa que raramente hace cuando está absorta en sus tareas, el cabello se le ha pegado a las mejillas, pero para alivio del hombre, no parece haber ningún desperfecto, el color de los ojos es del mismo azul profundo, la piel, tan blanca como la de un fantasma, la voz tan suave como el silencio. Como siempre, él no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente y a la vez sonreír, ahora sí sin ningún toque de melancolía en las facciones.

—No lo sé, la lluvia es impredecible, ¿sabes?

Impredecible como tú, se resiste a decir.


	8. Estás como quejándote

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Estás como quejándote.

* * *

><p>Keith lo nota enseguida, nada más la primera luz matinal entra en la sala de estar. Normalmente ella está ahí para esa hora, sentada sobre la mesa del comedor, mirando hacia afuera y con Keith apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo, pero esa mañana su ausencia brilla como un rayo doloroso en medio de neblina y la angustia palpita a la par de su corazón cuando relaciona los hechos, la lluvia, su cuerpo mojado, su rigidez una vez llegaron a casa y comenzaron a hacer la cena.<p>

El joven se precipita hacia la habitación que le ha designado, donde duerme sobre una cama cómoda aún si no la necesita, donde todas las cosas poco a poco han sido arregladas para ella, un armario lleno de ropa, un espejo, libros y música. Ella está ahí como es de esperarse, similar a la bella durmiente del cuento de hadas, pero el que no se despierte, ni siquiera cuando la llame con tal fervor, le quita todo el encanto a la escena de verla dormir y lo transforma todo en una pesadilla.

¿Estará bien...? ¿Y si no despierta? ¿Y si la etérea sonrisa que creyó vislumbrar mientras veían la lluvia es la última y la primera, para toda la eternidad? Sin pensar si quiera en desayunar y tras vestirse apresuradamente con las primeras prendas que encuentra en su armario, él la toma entre los brazos y le murmura palabras de consuelo a John como si éste las necesitara, antes de salir en dirección hacia el laboratorio del Doctor Saitou, un lugar donde queda patente, ella no es más que un robot con piezas intercambiables. Un lugar que rompe su ilusión de tranquilidad y normalidad, de progreso.

—Se han estropeado algunas partes —admite el pequeño hombrecito con su voz calmada y diminuta, que aún así él puede escuchar—. Puedo arreglarla, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí algunos días.

—¿Estará bien? —a Keith no le gusta cómo suenan las palabras del hombre, pero lo que más teme es que sus progresos se hayan desvanecido, como el agua de lluvia al día siguiente, evaporada por el sol.

Saitou le dirige una mirada penetrante antes de responder, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refiere el hombre con su pregunta.

—No lo sé, es probable que no haya mayores daños, pero no lo sabré hasta que cambie las piezas necesarias para que el sistema se inicie y aún si hay daño, siempre se puede instalar algún programa de recuperación de datos que nos permita...

—Basta, por favor —ya ha escuchado suficiente, no quiere oír más. No quiere escuchar cómo la mujer que ama es reducida a circuitos y programas, cables y sistemas difíciles de entender. Quiere creer que hay más que eso y también que todo estará bien—. Avíseme cuando pueda... Cuando pueda volver por ella, por favor.

—Claro que sí.

Keith se da la vuelta y enfila hacia la salida, con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, lo que incita a que choque contra alguien más cuando sale del lugar.

—Lo siento —murmura y trata de proseguir con su camino, sin darse cuenta de que es Kotetsu quien posteriormente le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué te sucede, Sky High? ¿Por qué tan desanimado? ¡Si ese no eres tú! —de algún tiempo atrás, Kotetsu se ha portado diferente con él, menos cortante, menos distante y el escuchar su voz animada le hace recobrar sus propios ánimos.

—¡Tienes razón! Cis no querría verme así, ¿verdad? ¡Tengo que prepararle una fiesta de bienvenida! Está invitado, Tiger-san.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera de responder, Keith se aleja del lugar con los ánimos renovados, feliz por sus nuevos planes, feliz por sus nuevas esperanzas, pues todo saldrá bien y él, cuando Cis regrese, tendrá como siempre un hogar donde recibirla.


	9. Simple como un anillo

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Simple como un anillo.

* * *

><p>Casi siguiendo el ejemplo de Cis, pero sin proponérselo, Keith se detiene todos los días en el mismo lugar. Una tienda que está de camino a su apartamento desde el edificio de HEROtv, una tienda que luce desde lejos y que encanta con sus destellos hasta al más distraído viandante. En dicho lugar se venden joyas preciosas, que él bien se podría costear dado que su salario como héroe no lo gasta en nada que no sea comida y ropa, pero es precisamente esa posibilidad de poder comprar algo en el lugar la que lo pone nervioso, pues entre las joyas hay anillos dorados, de compromiso, con joyas tan bellas y tan brillantes como la misma luz de la luna.<p>

Matrimonio, nunca se le ha ocurrido pensar en ello. No, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño y soñaba con alcanzar el cielo, tocar las nubes, ser un héroe. Pero tampoco creyó nunca que se enamoraría y mucho menos de un ser tan especial como Cis y sin embargo ha sucedido, ¿por qué no dar el siguiente paso? Dicha pregunta es la que lo congela cuando ya está a punto de entrar al lugar y usar por primera vez la tarjeta de crédito que le han regalado en el trabajo, ¿por qué no dar el siguiente paso? Porque ella es diferente y el mundo quizás no lo aceptaría, ¿pero le importaría a él? No, probablemente no, pero, ¿y a ella? El escucharla decir un rotundo no ante su propuesta sería más de lo que podría soportar, un no por respuesta cortaría el frágil hilo de su esperanza, destruiría el tenue deseo en su interior.

Y aún así, qué hermoso es poder decirlo todo con algo tan simple como un anillo. Qué hermoso es poder unir dos vidas por medio de una pequeña joya, intercambiar juramentos que llevaría consigo en el peso del oro alrededor de su dedo, alrededor de su corazón. Pero ella es especial, se recuerda y se reprocha a la vez, pues nunca ha deseado tanto antes una vida normal, nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que siempre quiso su propia familia, su propio hogar al cual regresar, donde no sólo John le esperase ansioso. Ella no puede dárselo y él no puede ni quiere obligarla. No es entonces tan simple como un anillo, tan frágil como la unión bajo un altar.

—¿Busca algo señor? —el dependiente del lugar, tras verlo todos los días ante su aparador, por fin se decide a salir a confrontarlo, pensando equívocamente que se trata de un ladrón con pocas luces sobre cómo robar.

—Eh, no, sólo contemplaba los anillos —es lo único que puede hacer. Porque sus intenciones van mucho más allá que el matrimonio y sus promesas, quizás son iguales, ya no puede distinguir el límite, sólo sabe que lo dará todo por ella.

—¿Busca alguno especial para su novia? ¿Está pensando en casarse? —el semblante aturdido y un tanto sonrojado de Keith da pie al dependiente de suponer cosas y no encontrando mejor oportunidad para hacer una venta beneficiosa, aprovecha el instante de duda en el joven para llevarlo al interior del lugar, donde nuevos modelos de anillos le esperan, todos con leyendas preciosas grabadas en su interior.

—S-sí estaba pensando en casarme, pero... —Pero, ¿cómo? Esa es la pregunta que está atorada en su garganta, que le quema de alguna manera por dentro al no poder encontrar una solución a sus problemas, un método por el cual pueda hacerla feliz y también a sí mismo, aunque eso suene un tanto egoísta.

—Tenemos una gran variedad de anillos de compromiso, ¿qué le parece éste? ¿Y éste? Además, hay ofertas especiales por si no tiene el dinero suficiente. Puede pagar en pequeños abonos semanales o...

—No puedo casarme —afirma rotundamente Keith, tras darle una vuelta entera al lugar con el dependiente tomándolo del brazo firmemente, para enseñarle minuciosamente cada uno de los anillos—. No sé si ella quiera.

—Bueno, la mejor manera de saberlo es preguntárselo, ¿no cree? ¿Qué le parece este anillo? Sin duda ella no le dirá que no si le da éste...

Keith observa el anillo con ojos tristes durante algunos segundos, luego su semblante se ilumina con una nueva idea. No le regaló nada en su fiesta de bienvenida, a donde gracias a los cuidados del Doctor Saitou regresó sana y salva, quizás no pueda pedirle que se case con él por diversos factores, entre ellos su propio miedo ante una negativa, pero un regalo nunca está mal, ¿verdad? ¡Si incluso hasta la señora de la Floristería se lo aconsejó!

—Está bien, me lo llevo.

Y al dárselo, piensa, aunque no le diga las clásicas palabras de "¿quieres casarte conmigo?" también habrá en él el mismo compromiso que el de un hombre casado, amarla y respetarla hasta el fin de su tiempo.


	10. Como si hubieras muerto

**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Como si hubieras muerto.

* * *

><p>Todavía no logra superar esa sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago, como si tuviese un hueco dentro, profundo, sin fondo. Aún así, sonríe y recuerda respirar profundo antes de voltearse a mirarla, para comprobar si es verdad, si es cierto su semblante en la oscuridad de la noche, tocado por los rayos de la luna que lo tiñen de un tono azulado. Cis, en su propia habitación, en su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo, los ojos cerrados y el cabello derramándose, como olas plateadas, sobre la almohada.<p>

Parece muerta, no respira ni se mueve. Su sistema está configurado para suspenderse a determinada hora y reiniciarse a otra, a su lado, parece el cadáver de algún ser fantástico que sólo se levanta a la luz del sol para brindar magia y bendiciones, parece un cadáver y con el reina el silencio, suave silencio de la falta de su respiración, que sólo la de Keith compensa, primero rápida por su nerviosismo, después acompasada como una melodía, conforme va perdiendo la conciencia, conforme el sueño se apodera de sus párpados para continuar con la fantasía que primero experimenta en el presente y que después lo sigue (la figura de Cis) hasta lo más recóndito de su mente.

—Buenas noches —murmura y cuando su voz desaparece, puede escuchar además la respiración de John, a los automóviles surcando las calles en la lejanía y una sirena de bomberos a lo lejos. Un mundo en calma que sólo le pertenece a ellos, un mundo en calma que le recuerda a la mujer a su lado, con tanto potencial dormido y con tanto por hacer nada más abre los ojos, como un vendaval de sedas y colores rojizos.

Ella, por supuesto, no responde, ni siquiera cuando él toma su mano derecha para entrelazar sus dedos. Está dormida y pronto él debería de dormir también, pero no puede cansarse nunca de ese momento, a pesar de que se ha repetido en ocasiones, siempre sin que suceda más, siempre sin que él quiera más. Sin embargo, esta vez se detiene varios minutos extra, cuando normalmente se habría dormido con el consuelo de la sensación de su mano sobre la suya, unión y a la vez separación entre sus cuerpos. Y es que otro elemento ha llamado su atención, el brillo efímero de algún objeto en la mano izquierda de Cis, el brillo efímero que sólo la luz de la luna ha sacado a relucir tras moverla. Un anillo de compromiso que quizás nunca cumpla su propósito formal, sólo el simbólico.

—Buenas noches —repite él y se da cuenta de pronto de que ha superado la melancolía y el dolor de los meses anteriores, sabe que puede conformarse... No, más bien que es feliz sólo con eso, que pedir más no aumentaría su felicidad—. Cis.

Y hace dos años que ella está a su lado, hace dos años que la encontró durmiendo en un contenedor olvidado, como muerta, como distante. Ahora le gusta pensar que el hechizo se ha roto y la princesa vive, está cerca, como la piel que se siente casi real al tocarla, como la mejilla donde posa sus labios antes de por fin decidir descansar. Hace dos años... Y espera, jura que serán más.

**FIN.**


End file.
